HERMIONE VS LAVENDER CHOCOLATE FROG SMACKDOWN
by JJDAVIDSON
Summary: Romione or Ravender? Find out who gets Ron in this epic battle of: Throwing Chocolate Frog Cards at each other? Set in 6th year when Ron is at the hospital wing (partly book version and partly movie version). This is only a really short one but please read and comment, I feel like I'm posting out into open space. R xxx


Hermione reached the 6th year girls dorms at 8:32. Which was reasonably early compared to last night when she finished Harry's charms essay; She was up until 1:30 trying to correct his mistakes on the use of the colloportus charm. Her mood wasn't improving, Ron had been keeping her positive until that night after Quidditch with Lavender...

'My Won-Won! So good at Quidditch, did you see his trial? He stopped every single goal and the same for his match the other day. I love him so, so, so, so much!' Lavender eagerly told Parvati as they sat on her bed. After repeating for the hundredth time exactly what the kiss was like, they both began to sing _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love _loudly.

'Oh, come and stir my cauldron,  
And if you do it right  
I'll boil you up some hot strong-'

'Would you shut it!' Hermione yelled at them. But Lavender just sniggered,

'Jealous, are you?' She stood and walked to the centre of the room where Hermione stood, 'That I have Ron?'

Hermione began to shudder. 'I-I don't know w-what you're talking about-t'

'Ha! Liar! I swear out of the corner of my eye, when Ron was kissing me, I saw a tear slide down your cheek.' At this, Hermione grabbed her wand from her bedside table.

'Expelliarmus!' cast Hermione, as Lavender drew her own.

'Expelliarmus!' Yelled Parvati at Hermione, 'I don't want you two hexing each other. Not in the dorm at least.' She continued.

Hermione and Lavender were both wandless, wearing their full school uniforms. Glaring into the other's eyes, they searched their pockets until they both came across a large stack of cards. They pulled them out and looked at each other. _Chocolate Frog Cards? _Thought Hermione. But she had thousands of them and her wand was in a distant corner. She grabbed a handful and threw them into Lavender's face. The victim gasped loudly as the cards hit her and threw some back at Hermione. Hermione soon understood the pain; The shards of plastic crashed into her cheeks like sharp, hot glass causing her to gasp as Lavender had.

Once they had both regained their breath, they each picked up another small stack. Lavender picked up an individual card and threw it, like a shuriken, towards Hermione's left arm. She screamed, blood spilling from the new wound. The remainder of her cards, a massive stack, she picked up and pegged at Lavender. They remained in a stack until they hit her chest where they exploded outwards, filling the entire room with pictures of famous wizards fluttering to the ground.

'Excuse me, I need to go to the hospital wing.' Said Hermione boldly as Lavender stood shocked.

* * *

'Hermione... Hermione... Her... Her... Hermione' Ron muttered in his sleep.

'Ron, wake up, please, Ron.' Hermione said through sobs.

'Her... Hermione... Bloody hell Hermione! What are you doing here? Look at your arm! Look at your cheek! I'll get Madam Pomfrey- Wait. Are you crying?'

'It's been known to happen.' She said trying to smile. She failed and burst into tears again. She expected him to be insensitive. After all, she hadn't been talking to him long before he was poisoned. But she was proven wrong.

He lifted her into his arms and sat on top of the bed. She cried into his chest, feeling his muscular figure against her frail, skinny one. She had hardly eaten since they last spoke. Hermione was not the only one in pain. When ever Ron saw Hermione hurt, it hurt him as well. That was why he had been avoiding Lavender, because it was upsetting Hermione.

'Mione, what happened? How did you get all these cuts? Why are you crying?' He asked eventually.

Hermione told the story of her and Lavender's Chocolate Frog Card fight and the conversation they had beforehand.

'So, are you jealous of Lavender?' He said. She looked up to see him not smiling, but rather a face that craved her to say yes. He seemed almost hurt that she took a long time to reply.

She slipped her hand, already slung around his neck, up into the back of his ginger hair. He leaned in closer just as she did and they both smelled spearmint. He removed his hand from under her legs and cupped half her face with it.

'I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Hey you got a bit of...' He trailed off as he moved even closer to her. Without Hermione expecting it, he dove in for a kiss. His hand moved from her chin into her curly hair, smoothing it down with each caress.

'...Toothpaste' He whispered as he pulled away.

'Neither of us are telling Harry about this.' She giggled.

'Or this.' said Ron and with that he lifted her onto the bed. She screamed and laughed as he lay on top of her. It didn't matter, Ron was the only one in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was fast asleep.

'Are you ready for this, Mione?' He said while he took off his robes.

'Certainly, my King.' She said while she unbuttoned her shirt.

And with that he drew the curtains. Harry never found out.

**I was going to set this after Dumbledore's funeral, but what do you think? Please comment, I'm lonely :(**


End file.
